


Stunt

by FlowerCrownKirby



Series: Stunt [1]
Category: Little Sea (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerCrownKirby/pseuds/FlowerCrownKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an experiment. We dated for one year, then broke up. Who would cry more? Does time matter? It was basically a joke. But the way we danced in the dim kitchen light, our little bickers, how cute she is when she’s tired… that wasn’t a joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stunt

She’s crazy. She hates her name, but loves mine. Say it, whisper it, moan it. She loves old bands, movies, culture. She loves coffee but prefers tea. When she says she loves you, she means it. We disagree a lot. We’ll scream, yell, throw things. An hour later we’ll be curled up, watching The Breakfast Club. She knows every line in Mean Girls, but will never admit it. She acts hostile but is a kitten. She believes in love, but not marriage. All of these things are why I fell in love with her.


End file.
